


The Game

by nastya_plisetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Group chat, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastya_plisetsky/pseuds/nastya_plisetsky
Summary: In which Phichit wants to play a game, but things turn wild quickly and Yuri has to pay the price of this wildness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another group chat fic, but I really wanted to write one.  
> It's short and ridiculous, don't judge me I wrote this at 6am.

 

 

 **phichitchulanont:** guys i'm bored

 **phichitchulanont** : wanna play a game?

 **katsukiyuuri:** Good idea! 

**viktornikiforov, chrisgiacometti, jjleroy have joined the group chat**

**yuriplisetsky:** i knew this chat was a mistake i'm out

 **otabekaltin**   **has joined the group chat**

 **yuriplisetsky** : i stay

 **yuriplisetsky:** hey can i change the names?

 **phichitchulanont:** sure, if it's nothing offensive

 **yuriplisetsky** is now **russiantiger**

 **katsukiyuuri** is now **lilpiggy**

 **viktornikiforov** is now **notmyfuckingdad**

 **phichitchulanont** is now **hamsterguy**

 **chrisgiacometti** is now **iceslut**

 **jjleroy** is now **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface**

 **otabekaltin** is now **bekaisbetterthanallofyou**

 **hamsterguy:**...

 **hamsterguy:** i said nothing offensive

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** Wow you did take time to write a name that long, you must love me!

 **russiantiger:** i will murder you in your sleep

 **iceslut:** I want to be offended but where's the lie

 **hamsterguy:** are we playin or not

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** What is the game? 

 **hamsterguy:** kiss marry kill the skaters edition

 **notmyfuckingdad:** I already kissed and married Yuuri so ^_^

 **iceslut:** how about fuck marry kill ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamsterguy:** CHRIS

 **hamsterguy:** Yuuri you start! Kiss (or more) marry kill: vik yurio & me

 **notmyfuckingdad:** You better marry me

 **lilpiggy:** It's an easy one. Marry Viktor (again ♡) kiss you and kill yurio.

 **russiantiger:** WHAT

 **notmyfuckingdad:** But why don't you wanna kiss me?????

 **iceslut:** Viktor, do you know how this game works?

 **russiantiger:** I WILL KILL YOU FOR WANTING TO KILL ME KATSUDON

 **lilpiggy:** You're like my son! I'm not gonna kiss you! 

 **lilpiggy** is now **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition**

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** Your turn Yuri

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** Your first GPF in senior, remember the podium? 

 **russiantiger:** except i was in first so it's not working you genius

 **russiantiger:** but i would gladly kill myself if i had to marry you

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** the 4th one will do, who was it again?

 **hamsterguy:** Otabek

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** right. So, FMK: me, Yuuri and Otabek

 **russiantiger:** Kill: You obvs

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** That hurts

 **russiantiger:** Fuck:

 **russiantiger:** i can't believe i'm about to say this. what happened to my soul

 **russiantiger:** Katsudon

 **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition:** YURIO

 **notmyfuckingdad:** You're grounded :O

 **russiantiger:** I don't really have a choice you assholes, it's not like I wanted it for real!!

 **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition:** But still.

 **russiantiger:** anyway, marry: Beka

 **iceslut:** So you can fuck him everyday?

 **hamsterguy:** CHRIS NO

 **russiantiger:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?????

 **russiantiger:** I'll be on the next plane to switzerland

 **russiantiger:** you better lock your fucking door

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** ...

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** I'm flattered you would marry me. I would marry you too.

 **hamsterguy:** screenshot

 **russiantiger:** Really??

 **russiantiger:** hide yo ass i'm coming to thailand as well

 **notmyfuckingdad:** DID OTABEK JUST PROPOSE TO OUR CHILD? OH MY

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** Congrats guys ;)

 **russiantiger:** wtf no

 **russiantiger:** beka say something

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Thank you?

 **hamsterguy:** IT'S CANON!!!!

 **iceslut:** I'm kinda Cupid in this situation, I'm emotional

 **hamsterguy:** you are actually! always butt naked like him

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** I hope you two will invite me to the wedding

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** every wedding needs a little JJ STYLE

 **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition:** Viktor is on the floor, drowning in tears. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **russiantiger:** Y'ALL NEED TO CHILL

 **russiantiger:** we're not even dating

 **hamsterguy:** Excuse me??? You are ALWAYS together, going out, dinner dates, movies and stuff

 **iceslut:** probably sucking each others

 **hamsterguy:** CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI YOU NEED TO STOP

 **iceslut:** please let me finish my sentence :(

 **russiantiger:** CHRIS YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD

 **notmyfuckingdad:**  Otabek I hope you're using protection

 **russiantiger:** VIKTOR WHAT THE HELL

 **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition:** Yurio, you know when 2 people love each other very much, like me and dad

 **russiantiger:** shut ut!

 **russiantiger:** Viktor why would you say that to Otabek?!

 **iceslut:** because you're obviously a bottom

 **hamsterguy:** OMG I'M BLOCKING YOU (but good point tho)

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** This group chat was the best idea. So many screenshots ;)

 **russiantiger:**  WHAT

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Answer my call Yura. We need to talk.

 **hamsterguy:** oooooh drama

 **notmyfuckingdadjapaneseedition:** Answer mine too! We need to have ~the~ talk

 **notmyfuckingdad:** how to put doves in a wedding cake without them to die

 **notmyfuckingdad:** oops google search

 **russiantiger:** i'm so fucking done

 **russiantiger:** WITH ALL OF YOU

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Even me?

 **russiantiger:**...

 **russiantiger:** of course not, don't be ridiculous!

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** So answer my call.

 **russiantiger:** No.

 **datmotherfuckeriwannapunchintheface:** Not even married yet and already divorced.

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:**?

 **russiantiger:** I don't want to hear what you have to say, that's all!

 **russiantiger:** this entire conversation is the most awkward thing i experienced in 18 years of existence

 **russiantiger:** and you barely said a word

 **hamsterguy:** i'm seriously eating popcorn rn

 **iceslut:** shhh it's the best part

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Yuri, if you don't answer I will say everything I was supposed to tell you on the phone

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** but in this group chat.

 **russiantiger:** go for it!

 **russiantiger:** can't be more weird than it already is

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Are you sure?

 **russiantiger:** YES. 

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** I think we should date.

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** officially.

**russiantiger has been disconnected**

**russiantiger has joined the group chat**

**russiantiger:** sorry, dropped my phone

 **bekaisbetterthanallofyou:** Are you going to be my boyfriend or not?

 **russiantiger:** d(>_･ )ｸﾞ

 **russiantiger:** call me

**russiantiger has left the group chat**

**bekaisbetterthanallofyou has left the group chat**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why JJ is participating but I wanted something with the six finalists only (and Viktor)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
